Family Love
by Dark Mind and Saddened Soul
Summary: Just a little story between Harry and Artemis  Artemis/Harry . No longer 'Contains mention of mpreg' it has mpreg... hope you like! Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter

A/N: this is just a quick little ficklet that I thought of. Enjoy! Artemis/Harry...  
(Contains mpreg)

A tall man leaned back against large pillows, lazily running his hand through the thick black locks of the man beside him. Eyes fluttered open to reveal startling green that Artemis had fallen in love with.

"You're up early," Artemis said, still seeing the sleepiness on the others face.

"The little one is playing soccer with my kidneys," was the reply, along with a wince.

Pulling Harry up higher and closer to himself, he rested his hand on top of the bulge that contained their unborn child and smiled when he felt the rather hard jabs that hit it.

"Shh little one, calm down, give papa a break yes?" he murmured to the child, smiling as the jabs slowly became more gentle.

A soft yawn made him glance back at Harry and Artemis smiled as Harry had fallen back asleep.

Getting up, he tucked Harry further under the covers and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting dressed for breakfast.

Harry slept another hour longer with a small smile on his face.

A/N: ok so it may be a little OC but hey... also this is raw...? uh... un-beta'ed... I think thats the word... yeah so... tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter

A/N: Someone suggested I continue... So guess what, I am! Enjoy! Artemis/Harry...  
(Contains mpreg)

Harry shifted in his seat as he read, his book resting on his large tummy. Sighing he stood up and decided to look for his husband. He was just entering his 2nd month of his third trimester and knew that Artemis was going to be even more protective than ever.

Rolling his shoulders Harry shook his head and continued his search, deciding to head towards Artemis's office.

Stepping in, he walked around looking at the expensive ornaments that were in the office and shook his head in amazement.

So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice when Artemis walked back in his office, and squeaked when his arms wrapped around him before snuggling into the embrace.

"What are you doing up here, hmm?" he asked, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"I was wondering what you were doing, I haven't seen you in _ages_!" he whined, his pregnancy hormones starting to take control.

Seeing the signs, Artemis came up with a plan which he knew would satisfy both himself, who needed to work, and Harry, who wanted to spend some time with him.

Soon enough, Artemis had a large, soft and squishy chair next to his, Harry asleep, covered by a large blanket.

Leaning back, Artemis grinned, happy, 'Yes,' he thought, 'Genius brain keeps me off the couch again.'

A/N: yeaaahhhh uhh this story is gonna remain raw(?) so hope you enjoyed it... lol I like the last line.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter

A/N: OMG OMG I am sooooooooooo sorry... I have been busy with school then we went away and I am Tafe at the moment... GAH! And I am behind on my booklets! ( sorry currently very unhappy with myself...) well I hope you enjoy!  
(Contains mpreg)

Harry frowned when he felt another sharp pain run through him. He had been getting them every few hours and thought nothing of them but now they were coming every half hour and couldn't help but think that perhaps something was wrong.

Leaning over, he snagged the walkie talkie that Artemis had made him promise to keep by his side, "Artemis! Can you come here please; I need to see you, its urgent."

"What's wrong love?" was his husbands' worried reply.

"I am not sure, I think the baby might be coming, I have been getting these pains for the past few hours and they are now closer, about half an hour apart."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I'm on my way, stay where you are and keep calm."

The walkie talkie cut off and Harry stared at it for a second, and then rolled his eyes, "I am calm idiot, you're the one who's freaking out."

A/N: I hope this is ok, and I promise not to do this again! Sorry if I have upset anyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Yeah I know, I have been slack and believe me when I say I have been beating myself up over it, but too much has happened and I honestly kinda forgot. I noticed that I have some new followers and I want to say hi! Hope you enjoy!  
(Contains mpreg)

Harry glared at his husband as another contraction went through him. Thanks to his magic, Harry could have the baby the normal way but right now he didn't feel so thankful. At the next contraction he squeezed Artemis's hand as tight as he could, smirking on the inside at the flinch he gave.

Artemis could practically feel the bones in his hand start to give way and crack but didn't say a word. 'Nope,' he thought, 'It's either this or the couch for eternity, and Harry will make sure it is a couch and not a bed in one of the other rooms.' There was another tight squeeze and he whimpered, 'I don't know how much more I can take of this!' he silently wailed.

A/N: I hope this is ok, and I promise not to do this again! Sorry if I have upset anyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! A present from me to you! And there should be another two more chapters coming!  
(Contains mpreg)

A tired Harry held his sleeping newborn son. The child was perfect. He had a full head of Potter hair, Blue/Green eyes, pale skin and full red lips.

The infant gave a small yawn in his sleep and snuggled down further into the blankets wrapped around him, blissfully unaware of his surroundings, feeling safe and secure.

The bed sunk slightly and Harry looked up to see Artemis sitting next to him gazing softly at the two.

"Do you want to hold him?" Harry asked softly, his gaze now on his husband.

The man nodded and Harry gently passed the precious bundle to the other, both taking the utmost care.

Once the child was settled into his father's arms, Harry was stunned to see tears in Artemis's eyes. Looking up at Harry, he whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift. I love you both so very much."

Tears gathered now gathered in Harrys eyes and he pressed a soft kiss to his husband's cheek, mindful of the precious bundle. "Do you have a name for him?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, I have decided to name him-"

A/N: ok, yes I am being mean but oh well! Just go to the next chapter to find out! I hope this is ok, please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! A present from me to you! And there should be one more coming!  
(Contains mpreg)

"-Ametrine Artemis James Potter Fowl."

Artemis watched Harry, looking for any signs of disgust towards the name but instead Harry beamed.

"Money, Power and Healing," Harry mused, "I think is it wonderful."

There was suddenly a small cry and the two quickly looked down at Ametrine, the infant whimpering and smacking his lips together.

"I think he is hungry," Harry said, turning to reach for a pre-made bottle. Placing the teat to the child's lips, they watched, amused is the child started to guzzle it down hungrily, before pausing half way through the bottle. Harry grabbed a towel and placed it on Artemis's shoulder, the other man placing the infant on his shoulder and started patting the small back, a small burp escaping the child after about a minute.

The process was repeated once more as the hungry infant finished guzzling down the formula. Once finished, the infant settled down and went straight to sleep.

Settling him into his cot, the couple went to bed, both exhausted.

Artemis settled in nicely, ready for a fitful sleep. That was, of course, until Harry told him quietly, "You get to do the first nappy change."

A/N: Do you like the name? I hope so, I did think hard on it! I hope this is ok, please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! A present from me to you! Last one, then shower, make my bed and sleep! (its 1am right now)  
(Contains mpreg)

Artemis stared in horror at his sweet little newborn, his sweet little boy! How could someone so cute produce something so disgusting?

Ametrine watched his father with bright eyes, unaware of the conflict that the man who was changing him was experiencing.

He suddenly screwed up his face for a few seconds before relaxing, unaware of the continued horror that he was producing.

Artemis started down at himself, whimpering. The kid peed all over him! And even pooped a little more! Why him? Why!

A/N: LOL, I decided to do something funny. I hope this is ok, please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter

A/N: JUNE! No more Summer, but it doesn't mean the end of the heat! (which is driving me nuts!) Another chapter with a long break in between the previous I know, and I am sorry, but in between job hunting, camping and other stuff, life has gotten in the way! I am sorry but I cant say it wont happen again. I hope you enjoy!  
(Contains mpreg)

(The Next Day)

Harry woke up happily, looking forward to spending some time with his newborn and husband.

Glancing over, he gave Artemis a soft kiss on the cheek, making the man stir. He was grabbed around the waist and pulled into a deep kiss. Moaning, Harry suddenly paused when he heard a whimper.

Breaking the kiss Harry shot out of bed and crossed the room to his child. Scooping him up, the reason for Ametrine's distress became obvious as a smell hit his nostrils.

Sighing, he gave a soft smile to the baby and said gently, "Time to change your stinky bum!"

Feeling something rush past him, Harry turned and looked around the room, finding Artemis gone.

Blinking, Harry shrugged and proceeded to change his little boy's nappy.

(Outside the room)

Artemis leaned against the wall and sighed. There was no way – absolutely no way he was going to change another nappy. He shuddered. No Way.

A/N: A follow up of the previous chapter. I am going to send out a plea to my readers to please send me some ideas! Please! I hope this is ok, please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter

A/N: Shocking mistake in previous chapters A/N – I can't believe I put June! I was supposed to put March! Gah! What a dummy! And some of the grammar mistakes! I am rather annoyed with myself. This chap is earlier than my others and so I hope you enjoy! Also – THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!  
(Contains mpreg)

It was about a week into Ametrine's life when the small family got a visitor.

"Hey Fowl!" a voice called out, "Where are you? I came to see if Harry had the baby yet!"

Both men instantly recognised the voice as Holly. Artemis replied, "My office!"

Ametrine was just starting to wake up as she flew through the door. Standing in front of Harry, she looked at the infant in his arms, Harry positioning Ametrine so she had a clear view.

"Wow," She said, her voice now a bit lower, "Cute kid, hard to believe he is this adorable with you as the father Artemis."

Artemis rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny, nice to see you Holly, how are you going?"

She looked at him with a worn out look. "Another troll got to the surface near here, third one this month. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Artemis chuckled, "No, nothing to do with me."

"It's good to see you Holly," Said Harry, "I have been wanting you to meet Ametrine."

"Good to see you too," she replied, her focus now only on the baby.

A/N: I decided to just leave it there. This chapter is for Manga12012. Holly might stick around for another few chapters. I am going to send out a plea to my readers to please send me some ideas! Please! I hope this is ok, please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. …. Right… well I could tell you guys all the reasons as to why I haven't updated but honestly? It's the same. Job hunting sucks. Absolutely sucks. Especially when your 21, have Asperger's, a car that's air con uses too much petrol to run, can generally only put about $20-30 of fuel in said car each week…. Bergh! Anyway! Merry Christmas! This chapter should be longer than the other, so yay! And I will try and get out more than one! Also, if my imagination gets a good kick while I am camping, when I get back, more chapters should come, some even before then! On to the story! – Silvermane1, this chapter is addressing your part of your review, I will do the next part tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl

Ametrine was now six weeks old. Holly had left after a few days, promising to pop in every now and then, to Artemis's amused annoyance.

Artemis had now gotten over his fear of nappies – "It was not a fear!" "You pawned him off to me every time he needed his nappy changed for two weeks!" – and it was now time to set up a trust fund for the baby.

He was also going to introduce his little boy to his young godson, who was now a boisterous four year old.

There had been many exchanged messages from the child, Andromeda writing about how he wanted to meet his brother. That had brought tears to Harry's eyes, proud that Teddy saw Ametrine as his brother. Another reason for the meeting was the fact that Andromeda had something important to discuss with both Artemis and Harry, causing worry for the latter.

The plan was, to Artemis' silent disgust, to meet at the Leaky Cauldron, a private room having been booked for the meeting.

It was set at 10am, and so, at 9:45am, Harry, Artemis and Ametrine disapparated from their home, arriving in the alley just beside the pub.

To help keep them from being recognised, Harry wore a deep, thin emerald cloak, Ametrine hidden between the folds and the hood up, Artemis wearing a navy blue.

Stepping inside, they went up to the ageing bar keeper and were quietly informed which room to go to.

"Andy," Harry smiled, walking up to the elderly woman after Artemis had unclipped his robe for him.

"Harry, dear, how are you? This must be your son! He is adorable!" the woman cried, holding her arms wide open. They stepped up close to each other, Andromeda embracing the two in a gentle hug.

Teddy pouted, and Artemis smiled at the boy and opened up his arms, scooping the boy up for a hug. It was always fun for him, meeting the son of his husband's honorary uncle.

Holding the boy on his him, Artemis walked up to the three, and Harry turned, Teddy now getting to look at his godbrother for the first time in person. He gently reached out, his grandmother having told him many times before that he would have to be gentle, and rested his hand on Ametrine's head, the baby snuffling before opening his eyes, wondering what was going on.

"You wanted to speak to us Andromeda?" Artemis questioned.

"Yes, yes," the woman now had tears in her eyes, "I know this is a hard thing to request of you, but I am getting old, too old to keep up with a young four year old who is now quicker than me. I was hoping, if it is not too selfish to ask, if you could perhaps take Teddy in with you? I-I-" she cut herself off, and it was sad to see such a strong woman look so desperate.

"We'll take him," Harry replied, "We will take him and you can see Teddy whenever you like. How about that?"

"Teddy?" questioned Artemis, noting the boy trying to follow the conversation. "Would you like to live with us? With Harry, Ametrine and myself?"

"But," the little boy looked worried, "What about grandma? Can I still see her?"

Harry giggled, "Oh, darling, you can see her whenever you want, you just have to ask. If your grandma says yes, then it will be no problem."

The little boy thought it over before grinning, "Ok! I will live with Harry, and Artemis, and Ametrine!"

They all smiled, "Well then mister," Andromeda started, taking the boy back into her arms, "What do you say about us going home to pack up all your stuff? I think Harry and Artemis have some things they need to do before we can go over to their place." She looked up at them both, "I will bring him over this afternoon? How about that?" she asked.

"Deal," Harry replied, "We will message you when we are back at the house."

After Andromeda and Teddy had left, Harry turned to Artemis with a huff, "Well, let's go see us some goblins!"

And with that they left, cloaks back on and a smile on Artemis' face.

A.N. Well, how was that? Now I have opened up a can of worms, let's see where they wriggle. Please R.R!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. I hope you all had a great Christmas! On with the story!  
P.S. I am getting a new computer! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl

Entering Diagon Alley, the two did their best to keep a low profile. Since the war was over, people had now started to become less suspicious of anyone who wore cloaks, to Harry's slight annoyance at how easily the wizarding world forgot some things, while grateful as the two didn't look too out of place.

Reaching the bank, the small family reached one of the counters, "I would like to speak to the Potter Family account manager please," Harry asked quietly.

The goblin peered over the counter and Harry subtly shifted his hood and fringe to reveal the faded lightening bold scar that still marred his skin. Artemis also stepped up close to his husband, offering any needed support.

"Very well then, Griphook!" the goblin shouted the last word, causing a few people around them to jump.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Fowl, come in come in, we can have our discussions inside my office." Griphook told them, gesturing the two to follow him.

As they entered the office, Griphook returned to behind his desk while Harry and Artemis sat down in the comfy chairs.

Removing hiss cloak, Harry revealed Ametrine to the goblin, the child happily snuggled against Harry's side.

"I see this is the new Potter heir? Or is he the new Fowl heir?" Griphook asked, glancing between the two.

"Fowl," Harry replied, cutting off Artemis who was about to declare the baby heir to the Potter Fortune. "Our next child will be the heir to the Potter money."

Artemis blinked, "Next child?" he questioned, looking at his husband, a little amused.

"Yes, next child," Harry replied with a humph.

Griphook cleared his throat, "I take it then that you are here to set up a trust fund for your boy?"

Harry perked up, "Yes, we were. Can we set it up like how mine was? Or at least something similar?"

The goblin frowned, "Yes, we could, but we also have some other options, like a certain amount of gallons deposited at either weekly, fortnightly or monthly. The amount is also available to be changed if/when needed, and a cap can be placed in order so that the vault can be filled to a certain amount and the deposits stop when that cap has been reached?"

This sounded like the better option of the two, and both parents agreed to that option.

Griphook grinned, "Well then, let's get the paperwork filled out then, and we will put things in motion." He presented the paperwork, "Here you go, and we'll need both your signature and bloody thumb print."

Artemis read over the agreement, wanting to make sure everything was correct. It was a habit he had had since young. Finding everything to be in order, he signed his name and made a small incision into his palm, quickly coating the pad of his thumb in the tacky substance and pressing said thumb next to his signature. Griphook closed the wound and removed the blood, allowing Artemis to take Ametrine from Harry so he could do the same.

After Harry had finished, Griphook quickly sent the paperwork away for filing, before looking over at the baby, a fond smile on his face.

"I take it that concludes our business for the day?" he questioned, looking at the couple.

"Thank you Griphook, yes that will be enough for now, good day." Artemis responded, both men bowing before leaving.

"We best get home soon so we can prepare for when Teddy arrives in a few hours." Was the last sentence Harry could be heard speaking of."

A.N. OMG, guys, I am sooooo sorry, it's just I was deliriously tired yesterday, I was honestly seeing double at some points, to make it up to you I am going to get two chapters done, instead of just this one. Hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Another chapter! Yay! I am going to write this now, I am starting to feel the sleepy starting. (BACK! BACK SLEEP! Noooo! I don't wanna sleep!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl

It hadn't taken all that long to set up a room for Teddy.

The room just across the nursery where Ametrine now slept was sat up as a guest room, so all the furniture was already there, it was just a matter of styling it towards a 4yr old.

It was precisely four thirty when the bell to the house rang. Andromeda was there with Teddy, his stuff shrunk down and sitting in her pocket.

As the door opened and the four year old rushed in and tackled Harry's legs, he couldn't help but feel glad Ametrine was sleeping in his room, it made thing easier to sort Teddy's stuff in his room.

"Thank you, Artemis, Harry," Andromeda told them, causing both to smile.

"As we keep on saying, it is fine Andromeda, we are happy to have him." Artemis replied.

Teddy's eyes were wide when he saw his room, "Wow," he whispered, "This is so cool!"

"If you want, we can paint it whatever colour you want," Harry told him, "It is up to you Teddy." But the boy shook his head, "No, I like it, it's nice!"

They nodded happily, "Once we have put your things away, I am afraid I will have to leave darling," Andromeda told Teddy, causing him to turn to her in shock, tears gathering in his eyes.

"No! Why?!" he cried, hugging his grandmother tightly.

"You don't have to Andromeda, you can stay for a while," Harry tod her.

But the woman shook her head, "No, I must, if only to help make the transition easier, come, let's continue."

They did, and before long, everything was stored away in the room.

Teddy was in tears as Andromeda left, but she gave him a quick kiss and a cuddle, "Come now, you will be fine, and I don't want you over for the next week, you can use this time to explore the house and get to know Ametrine."

He sniffled but nodded, holding on to Artemis's hand as she turned and walked away.

None of them saw the tears fall from her eyes as she disapparated away.

A.N. A sad end to this chapter. This AN was written this morning, the one up top was written at about 2am last night. I did not defeat the sleep monster… ah well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter none the less.


End file.
